Abandono!
by Triele
Summary: Depois que toda a esperança se foi o que resta?


**Disclaimer:** Nada da série supernatural me pertence! Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Título: **Abandono.

**Casal: **Castiel x Dean

Summary: Depois que toda a esperança se foi o que resta?

**CxD**

_Castiel...vamos embora!

Não tinha conhecido ainda o que era desespero. Conhecia as palavras, a descrição do sentimento, mas de fato não sabia o que era até aquele momento.

Seu corpo humano tremia e sua boca amargava com o sentimento do perdido.

Perdido...

Não tinha escolha boa.

Perderia qualquer que fosse sua escolha.

_Vem Castiel, estamos indo agora. Nada resta aqui para nós. Nossa disputa nos trouxe a derrota. Enquanto nos dividíamos, ele prosperava e nossa punição será eterna. Nunca mais voltaremos aqui!

O jardineiro falava baixo, comedido, como se falasse sobre flores e folhas, mas nos olhos infinitamente sábios daquele anjo, Castiel via infinita tristeza pois toda a raça tinha perdido. Todo filho da Criação, anjo, homem ou bicho sofreria a dor, a destruição. Tudo o que vive naquele planeta seria punido, porque ele e seus irmãos não puderam se unir em nome do bem maior, e o bem maior era humanidade, e era isso, e apenas isso o que "_**ele"**_ queria.

"_**Dean."**_

Um homem, um pecador, impuro, louco, temerário, lutara até o último fio de esperança, até estar às portas da morte e da loucura e implorara por ajuda. Ajuda que nunca viera, porque seus irmãos simplesmente não se importavam com ele e com seu sonho de paz para os homens.

Seus irmãos não consideraram nem por um instante sequer que esse humano fosse o guerreiro que ele, Castiel, acreditava que era, o guerreiro que poderia guiá-los rumo a vitória, juntos, homens e anjos.

E agora, por causa dessa omissão, Lúcifer caminhava sobre a terra. Pisava a cabeça dos filhos de Eva, massacrava o coração dos inocentes, se banqueteava no sangue dos justos, bebia das lágrimas dos abandonados.

_Castiel, filho! Não há nada pra você aqui! Se ficar, estará só. Afastado de sua casa e apartado dos seus, para sempre, meu filho! Aqui só há dor e sofrimento para você. Nada há que ser feito por eles agora!

Joshua tocou seus cabelos com ternura, sabia de sua dor, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Ninguém poderia fazer nada. O tempo da ação havia passado, só restava aceitar a derrota.

Joshua tentava convencê-lo a partir com os outros, pois amava aquele anjo inocente que sentia mais do que todos os outros. Aquela criança não merecia o sofrimento pelo qual estava passando.

Castiel não era igual aos outros. Não estava preparado para tudo o que veria quando foi lançado ao inferno em busca daquele que passou a ser o centro de sua existência. Não estava preparado para todo o sentimento que aquela criatura frágil, de expressão carrancuda, sempre cheia de ira e coragem, lhe despertaria. Fora um erro daqueles que o mandaram e a paga por tudo o que Castiel, como o bom soldado que era, tinha feito, era ver aquele pelo qual lutaria até a morte ser abandonado à própria sorte, enquanto seus irmãos apenas lavavam as mãos e partiam rumo aos confins do universo.

Longe de Lúcifer, longe dos homens, longe da Terra.

CxD

Castiel lançou sua existência, sua energia em direção à Terra, vasculhou vales e mares, rios e florestas, cidades e campos num instante de pensamento, vários lugares, espalhando seu existir sobre o mundo.

Viu a besta caminhando usando o corpo daquele que _**"ele"**_ mais amava. Viu a serpente se regozijar com o sangue dos homens e urrar em alegria enquanto seu exército de desgraçados seguia profanando os corpos de homens, mulheres e crianças. Viu com horror os ímpios comendo da carne dos seus semelhantes, numa orgia de demência, maldade e sadismo.

Estendeu mais o seu sentir e encontrou-o.

Escondido, faminto, cansado, enlouquecido de tristeza e abandono. A arma descansando no colo, as mãos trêmulas segurando o copo de bebida, os olhos vermelhos, os lábios partidos. Ressecado, exaurido, desesperado.

Viu todo o sofrimento, toda a compaixão que ele sentia pelo mundo que sofria nas mãos daquele que ele chamava de irmão. Sentiu o desespero do abandono. A dor de ter perdido tudo e todos, a dor de ter perdido o pedaço mais precioso de sua existência.

_**"Sam!"** - ele chamava em meio aos vapores do álcool e da loucura. Os olhos febris não tinham mais lágrimas para derramar.

Castiel sentiu o quanto ele queria morrer, mas ele não desistiria. Jamais desistiria, ainda que no fundo ele soubesse que estava sozinho, porque ninguém viria em seu socorro. Ele lutaria até a última bala, até que chegasse ao seu último sopro de ar, se poria de pé não importa quantas vezes fosse derrubado, até o derradeiro fim chegar.

E morreria sozinho!

Morrer sozinho. O seu maior medo.

Castiel voltou sua consciência para o jardim. Não sabia que seu corpo humano poderia sentir tanta dor sem sequer estar ferido. Sentia seu peito se rasgando, sua carne como se despregando dos ossos.

O Jardineiro o abraçou enquanto as lágrimas corriam dos olhos azuis. A boca abria-se em busca do ar que não precisava, seu corpo era cortado pelos soluços. Sua alma estava se rasgando.

_ Castiel, Castiel! Você não pode ajudá-lo, Castiel! Ele deve seguir o seu destino, a vida humana é frágil e a dele vai se extinguir em breve.

_Não posso Joshua! Não posso! – ele chorava e soluçava, nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir tanta dor que chegaria a extravasar por aquele corpo em forma de lágrimas.

Joshua prendeu seu rosto gentilmente entre as mãos, queria que ele entendesse a implicação da decisão que estava prestes a tomar. Sabia que não poderia demovê-lo, mas ele tinha que saber exatamente o tipo de escolha que estava fazendo.

_Criança! Ouça, preste muita atenção! Se você escolher ficar, Castiel, não poderá voltar atrás, você entende isso? Estará sozinho. Seu humano vai morrer, Castiel! Não há como evitar, e não poderá alcançá-lo mais. Entende isso?

Castiel apenas olhava para Joshua, sabia que ele estava lhe falando de sua condenação, mas não se importou. Sabia o que tinha que fazer e faria.

_Castiel, ouça-me! Quando ele morrer, e creia-me, ele vai morrer! Talvez não hoje, nem amanhã, talvez ainda consiga se manter vivo por alguns anos, quem sabe? Mas o fim virá para ele, e não haverá depois! Não há mais paraíso, não há mais inferno! Quando ele morrer, você não poderá alcançá-lo porque ele deixará de existir! Sua alma irá se extinguir! Nada restará dele! Mas você, meu filho, você continuará existindo, porque essa é a sua natureza, você não morrerá, você não terá descanso, nada na Terra além de Lúcifer terá o poder de matá-lo, e creia-me mais uma vez, Lúcifer não o fará! Será seu prazer vê-lo sofrer por toda a eternidade! Você terá a eternidade para se lamentar e sentir a falta daquele que é o mais amado entre os homens, porque é amado por um anjo. Esse, Castiel, é o destino que te espera!

CxD

Dean estava limpando as armas, mais uma vez. Tinha se tornado um ritual, limpar as armas quando não havia mais nada a fazer. Talvez fosse hoje o dia de usá-las. Talvez fosse hoje o dia daquele sofrimento terminar.

Pensou em Sam, preso dentro do próprio corpo, agora habitado por Lúcifer, e sentiu vergonha por desejar que a paz viesse para si, porque a paz não viria para Sam jamais, ele estaria preso àquela abominação para sempre.

Chorou!

Depositou as armas sobre a mesa e pegou a foto velha e desbotada que guardava como sua própria vida. A foto que Bobby havia tirado a tanto tempo atrás, naquela outra vida, quando ainda achavam que tinham alguma chance, ainda achavam que podiam vencer. Porque o bem deve vender o mal não é mesmo? Eles eram justos e mereciam vencer porque estavam dispostos a se sacrificarem pelo bem maior. E se sacrificaram de fato.

Ellen, Jô, Bobby.

Tão inocentes eles eram!

Por fim Sam, finalmente dominado, possuído, usado.

Todos perdidos! Seus olhos pousaram sobre o semblante do anjo, riu-se um pouco lembrando de como Cass era bobo ás vezes, como no momento da foto, em que acabou dizendo o que todos estavam pensando mas não tinham coragem de verbalizar. Alguma coisa como "provavelmente estaremos todos mortos amanhã! ". O silêncio que se seguiu ficou registrado naquela foto, nas expressões preocupadas de todos.

Castiel, que tinha por ele um sentimento que ele não conseguia definir. Mais do que lealdade, mais do que amizade. E que ele retribuía, embora não mais se preocupasse em nominar.

Castiel também estava perdido, não sabia onde ele estava, sabia apenas que tinha sido levado embora. Talvez estivesse morto, talvez preso. Nos primeiros meses de ausência quando ficou completamente sozinho, havia chamado por ele, havia orado por ele, gritado seu nome até ficar rouco, até se convencer de que ele não viria. Por fim calou-se.

Agora olhando aquela foto, seus amigos, sua família, seu anjo, sentiu os olhos arderem com as lágrimas que já não tinha para chorar. Tanta solidão, tanta saudade, se pudesse vê-lo só mais uma vez, ver seu olhar de infinito azul, sua doce inocência. Falou seu nome baixinho. Saboreou as letras na ponta da língua, disse o que nunca tinha dito antes. Disse o que tinha guardado dentro do peito. Disse ainda que fosse tarde demais. Devia ter falado quando ainda havia tempo, quando ainda faria alguma diferença.

_ Castiel, meu amor!

Virou-se rápido com o ruído as suas costas, a adrenalina bombando pelas veias, a arma em punho, pronto para o confronto.

_Estou aqui, Dean!

Fim

**CxD**


End file.
